Kel and Neal 10 Songs
by MorikoSakura
Summary: 10 mini-stories about Kel and Neal based off of songs. Rating is to be safe because I never know what to put...


So this is one of those shuffle-your-music-and-write-mini-stories thingys... The pairing is Kel and Neal!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Tamora Pierce? I don't own anything.

* * *

_If You're Reading This_ by Tim Mcgraw

The day Kel got the letter was the day she broke down. Neal was gone. He had written her a letter, a "just in case I die" letter, as he put it. It was hand-delivered by his commander at the time. Kel did not know what she was going to do. She was pregnant with their second child, that Neal had proclaimed a girl. He had been so excited that their son would have a little sister. Now, he would never get to see her or watch their son grow up. Neal said it would be fine if she moved on and found a new man. Which would not happen. But she knew she would see Neal again in the Peaceful Realms. Eventually.

_People Will Say We're In Love_ Oklahoma!

For some reason, everyone seemed to think Kel and Neal were a couple. Ever since Yuki had decided that she didn't love Neal and really loved Dom, the had been spending more time together. Kel kept getting random flowers from Neal. Neal also kept stealing her things and would flat out refuse to give them back. Kel herself found herself doing things for Neal. As a joke, they had carved their initials in a tree back when they were pages and everyone took it seriously, even years later. After they danced sometimes, neither wanted to let go. Everyone kept saying that they were in love. Neal could care less that people were saying they were in love, because he knew they were.

_Beautiful Eyes_ by Taylor Swift

Neal's eyes haunted Kel. She dreamed of them at night and found herself lost in them. They made her heart beat faster and she knew that no one else had or could make her feel this way. Of course there was more then his eyes that she loved. She wanted him to hold her and also wanted to mean the same to him as he did to her. As long as Neal was hers, she would be happy. If she could love him, and kiss him she would be satisfied. But she really wanted to be able to stare into his eyes and dream about them.

_If You Were Gay_ Avenue Q

Kel observed Neal one day standing very close and almost intimately with another guy. Later, she questioned him about it. He denied being gay. Kel even told him that it would be perfectly fine if he was gay; she would support him no matter what. Even after proclaiming she would go back to being his best friend he adamantly denied being gay. Which wasn't a shocker, since he wasn't. Kel just couldn't resist teasing him.

_If We Were a Movie_ by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus/Whoever she is…

Kel couldn't believe it! Yuki had left Neal for his cousin, and now he was with a different girl. How could he be so blind to her!? Kel acted happy for him all the time while she cried herself to sleep. She kept hoping he would realize that they were meant to be together. She was his best friend but he was meant to fall in love with her. If they were a play, they would be together. Kel knew it and so kept waiting for it to happen in real life.

_The Dream_ Fiddler on the Roof

Neal had gotten Kel's father to consent to their marriage. Her mother, on the other hand, had decided that Kel should marry some random noble guy. So Kel's father came up with an ingenious idea. He dreamed that Kel's very strict, dead grandmother had come to see him in a dream. He claimed that she said Kel and Neal were meant to be. Since it came in a dream, it must have been the god's wishes. So all the deals that had been being arranged with the other family were dropped and Kel was set to marry Neal. Neal owed Kel's father big time.

_Son of Man_ by Phil Collins (Tarzan)

Ever since Neal had been young, he had been told he would learn as he grew and that one day, he would be a man. One day he would even have to raise his own. He had to figure things out on his own. And now, he had his own son. He gazed at his son, knowing that he would teach his son as his father had taught him. He glanced over to see Kel watching him and their son. Neal knew he was a man and that someday, their son would be too.

_Slide _by Goo Goo Dolls

Neal always told Kel to tell him what she wanted, whatever it was. She told him that she just wanted to wake up where he was, always. Things in her past had been traumatic, but she knew what she wanted. Neal just told her to slide over to him and she would have her wish. He wrapped his arms around her but then went down on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage. After all, it would ensure that she would wake up where he was, almost all of the time. He said that he would always do what she wanted, so long as it made her happy. And so every morning, she woke up next to him and would slide across the bed to wrap her arms around him.

_Last Name_ by Carrie Underwood

Kel had gotten drunk. A young man who did look familiar to her asked her to dance. She didn't know his first name, let alone his title. When they left the tavern, she was so out of it she didn't really know where they were going. He kept asking her questions because she answered. The next day she woke up, with no memory of what had happened after she left the tavern. Looking down at her hand, she realized she wore a wedding band. She let our a scream. She was completely unaware of her new title. (AN- She got so drunk at her own wedding reception that she forgot about it. The man was in fact Neal, if you were wondering.)

_Mary's Song (Oh My My My)_ by Taylor Swift

Kel remembered back to when they first met, in their page years. She had thought Neal's eyes had a sparkle to them. When their fathers met while visiting the two pages, they joked that someday the two would be married. Neal never threatened to beat her up unlike some of the other pages. She had even once dared him to kiss her while they were playing Truth or Dare and she couldn't think of anything else. By the time she was sixteen, she realized that she was falling in love with him. Whenever they got to see each other, they hung out as friends. They had a fight once and Kel felt wrong after it. One day, while they were walking in the forest, Neal proposed. She remembered raising their children. Now she was in her eighties and she still thought Neal's eyes sparkled.

* * *

Well, that's all! I hope you enjoyed and please review!

~Kay


End file.
